Girl meets the past
by Girlmeets2015
Summary: Cory and Topanga meet Riley a little earlier than planned.
1. It's 2015 sugar pop!

_**Hey guys it's a new story! I know I said I was going to wait to write another story but I really wanted to write this because it's been stuck in my head for a long time. **_

_**I know that two other people have written a story with this plot: BagelsandBroadway and Booknija02. They gave me the idea so I didn't want you to think I came up with this myself. **_

_**My Story will be completely different than theirs so everything will be alright. I'd really appreciate it if you please reviewed and told me what you thought. So enough of me babbling about random things and on with the story!**_

* * *

_Topanga's P.O.V. 1995_

_Takes place during: wake up little Cory_

* * *

Cory and I were working on a video project together for Mr. Turner. Cory was still oblivious to the fact that I had a huge crush on him because he was too busy being obsessed with that girl named Wendy. I wanted him to know I liked him and I thought playing hard to get would be the key to my happiness but in reality all it's done is made things worse.

I felt like just losing all my hope in us and just move on but I couldn't. I wanted to be his girlfriend and go through the rest of life together like he'd mentioned earlier this year. I wanted to go to college with him, get married, live in a big house, and have adorable little babies with curly hair running all over the place… ok so maybe I'm getting a little ahead of myself.

After Cory had almost messed up our plan of finishing the project here at school we goofed off just a little more, which would probably be the worst yet best mistake I'd ever make.

"So Topanga, how to you feel about sex?" Cory asked holding up a pretend microphone.

"Cory, I dunno can we just get back to work."

"Answer the question you're being interviewed, you're apart of this project too you know."

I sighed and grabbed the invisible microphone out of his hand. "I feel that it's an experience you should have with someone you really care about and love."

"Have you ever been in love?"

Those words hit me like a gigantic wave. I felt a lump in my throat and my hands became sweaty. My heart was racing a million miles and my stomach was doing cartwheels.

"Topanga are you ok?" Cory asked staring at me.

I took a huge gulp and tried plastering a fake smile on my face but he could see through my facade. "Let's just get back to the project." I said sternly.

"What's wrong, it's like when I asked you if you've ever been in-"

"I said let's just do the project!" I yelled.

I could tell that what I said stung at him and slowly slumped down into his seat. I didn't mean to yell but I couldn't tell him the truth and I couldn't lie to him, never. We worked on the project almost all night; the last thing I remember before blacking out was Cory's hand touching mine.

* * *

_March 17, 2015_

I awoke with a pounding headache. I looked down to find a random leg intertwined with mine. I turned my throbbing head to see Cory sleeping next to me and that the leg was his. My eyes almost popped out my head, I quickly moved away and got up. I soon realized that we weren't in the janitor's closet anymore.

This place was noisy and tons of people were rushing around. My head hurt so bad I could barely make out what the name of the street we were on said.

"Topanga?" came a groggily voice. I turned to find Cory scratching his head and coming towards me.

"Where are we?" he asked.

"I have absolutely no clue."

I officially decided that we were in some kind of subway because I saw a train pull up. I wanted to ask someone where we were but didn't know who to go to. Everyone was wearing these outrageous clothes that I'd never imagine wearing in a million years.

I skimmed the place searching for someone who looked close to my age. Then came two girls; one with blond curly hair and blue eyes and the other with dark chocolate wavy hair and dark brown eyes. She looked a lot like Cory to me and even resembled myself in a few ways, but that was crazy right?

I slowly walked up to them trying to brush off the dirt I had on my clothes from sleeping on the concrete.

"Hi." I said awkwardly.

"What's up, you lost?" the blond asked.

"Actually yeah me and my friend over there." I pointed towards Cory.

"Hey Riles, that kid has the same sheep fur hair as your dad!" said the blond.

"Oh yeah!"

"Do you by chance know where I am?" I asked.

"Yeah, bleaker street." The brunette responded.

"Could you be a little more specific, like city wise?"

"Greenwich village, New York City."

"Um thank you." I said before quickly running off.

I looked back at the two girls who ones name was apparently Riles or possibly Riley. They looked confused and kept whispering to one another.

I tapped Cory on the shoulder which made him jump a little. "We're in New York City."

He scratched his head "Cool, whatd'ya wanna do while we're here?"

"Cory, are you crazy, we have to get back home!"

"Relax Philadelphia is only a little while away from here, or at least I think it is you know I'm not good in Geography."

I shook my head, but then I realized something. Everyone around here didn't look like they were from 1995 they looked like they were from a different time period. "Cory, go ask someone what year it is."

"Topanga you must have hit your head it's 1995, remember?"

"Oh no sugar pop its 2015!" said a lady with a strange hat.

My heart began to race even faster than it already was. Cory looked completely fine though and it made me feel uneasy on how keen he was with all of this.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"More sure than anything darling."

The lady disappeared and it was now just Cory and I. "Well maybe one of us lives here or something because we're obviously here for a reason." I stated.

"Or we could both live here." Cory added.

My hands became sweaty, what did he mean by _both_ live here? "But not like together or anything because that would be really weird and awkward!" I babbled making him look at me funny.

"Why don't we go find a directory or something." I said.

"Ok!" Cory took my hand which made me feel tingly inside and we ran to the little souvenir shop inside the subway. I sat down at one of the tables while Cory went to get the book.

A few minutes later Cory came back with a dusty directory for 2015. "When I asked the guy for one of these he said don't you have a phone to look it up on?"

"Cory they probably have newer technology in the future and they might not even use paper!"

"Whatever let's just look up our names."

We looked through the L's first and there was no Topanga Lawrence. So we skipped ahead to the M's. Sure enough there was a Cornelius Matthews but the rest of the page was ripped so I couldn't see if he had a wife or kids.

"Your first name's Cornelius?" I asked slightly snickering.

"Well Topanga's no prize either." he shot back, I had that one coming.

"So should we go check my future self out or what?"

I actually wasn't looking forward to this. I didn't wanna see Cory's wife and kids and their house. It would only make me even more depressed.

But of course I'm good at hiding my feelings so I put on a fake smile, dusted myself off and said "Let's do it."

We asked for directions on how to get to the place in the directory. It took us a while to get there but eventually we ended up at a pretty nice apartment building. I wasn't sure how things were gonna go down and I knew that things weren't going to end well. But the longer we walked to get here the more determined I was to find out who his wife was. I just hoped and prayed it wasn't Wendy because that chick got on my nerves.

He reached for my hand again and we pushed open the doors of the building. This was moments before my whole life changed.

* * *

_**Hey everyone! So this is a new story and I hope you enjoyed it so far. Again I already know two people have written a story pertaining to this topic but I promise mine will be different than theirs. **_

_**I'm doing POV and I hope that's ok. It will alternate between the both of them and sometimes it might be Riley or Maya's POV depending on how things go. **_

_**I promise I'm still continuing Girl meets number 5 and I will update just like usual but I really wanted to write this so I decided to finally do it. I thought wake up little Cory would be a good episode to end off in their time with because that's kind of like an episode they were alone and not dating yet and I think it sets in really well. **_

_**If you haven't ever watched that episode I recommend you do so you don't think 13 year old Cory was just asking Topanga about sex randomly lol you can find the episode off of YouTube. **_

_**Remember to please review and tell me what you thought next chapter should be out tomorrow and so should my other story's as well. I'll talk to you guys later :)**_


	2. That same brillow head hair

_Cory's P.O.V. _

_March 17__th__ 2015_

* * *

I was actually excited to find my future self. I wanted to know what happened to me and what my wife looks like and stuff. I was kinda hoping it wouldn't be Wendy because she was really clingy and that kinda bothered me. I was hoping that it was a girl I knew from my time period.

"Cory, we can't just knock on their front door. We have to sneak in." Topanga said.

"Goody-two shoes Topanga wanting to sneak in somewhere, I like it." We decided to go back outside the building and see if the apartment had any windows we could climb in.

There was a ladder going up the side leading to a huge window which I'm pretty sure lead to the right apartment.

"Let's climb up it." I said motioning her towards the rusty ladder.

"Cory I'm not sure that thing is sturdy."

"Its fine, come on." I grabbed her hand and basically dragged her up the ladder with me. We walked across a slender ledge which I could tell was making Topanga nervous.

I stared into the window. The gigantic window would lead us into a living room of some sort. "Should we go inside?" Topanga asked.

"Sure why not, just as long as we can hide before we see someone coming." She reluctantly agreed and I lifted open the window. As we climbed inside I tripped and made a loud crashing noise. "Cory what was that?" yelled a feminine voice.

"I'm gonna go check it out." Yelled back a deeper voice. That must have been me.

Topanga and I stared at each other wide eyed. "Hide." We both shrieked. Topanga pulled on my arm and we hid behind the loveseat in the living room.

I felt like you could hear my heart beat it was beating so hard. I crouched down into a ball once I heard a voice. "Riley, Maya, Auggie, are you here?" said the voice.

No answer came. "Topanga, I think we're just hearing things." He yelled. That's the exact moment my heart rate slowed down instantly. I turned my head slowly and stared at Topanga wide eyed. She looked pale and was slightly blushing. I married Topanga? No, no, this must be a misunderstanding, maybe she was just visiting I mean we were good friends right?

I heard someone else enter the room and I'm pretty sure I knew who it was. "You're right; we are probably just hearing things. So does that mean we have the house to ourselves?" she asked.

I slowly turned around and I peeked my head to side to see our future selves. I had the same exact brillow head hair but I had bulked up a little. I was definitely a lot taller than I am now which was good. But the person that I knew had changed a lot was Topanga.

She'd always been really skinny. But now she had a curvy body, she was way shorter than me and her hair was still as thick and long as ever. Future me, wrapped my arms around her waist and I was smiling at her. Future Topanga looked up him and kissed him, or me, ugh I'm really confused.

"So whatd'ya wanna do since we're all by ourselves?" future Topanga asked.

My future self grinned and picked her up. They headed towards the couch and I felt my hands become clammy. I really hoped they wouldn't see Topanga and me.

Topanga and I watched them on the couch, they were giggling and kissing. I felt my stomach in knots. It was the oddest thing I'd ever seen in my life. I never in a million years thought Topanga and I would marry each other.

"I love you." future me said.

"I love you too." He wrapped her in his arms and they closed their eyes falling asleep. I looked at Topanga, I had no idea what she was feeling right now but all I knew was that she looked like she was gonna puke.

I felt like we'd be stuck there forever, well that was until I saw the doorknob turn. The two girls we'd seen at the subway earlier walked in and stared at us. Topanga and I ran up to them and covered their mouths before they could yell anything and wake up our future selves.

The blond bit me and it kinda hurt. "Oww." I mouthed. The brunette looked petrified.

"We need to talk to both of you but in private." Topanga whispered.

We released our hands from their mouths and they lead us out the room. We walked down a long narrow hall where there were pictures placed everywhere. I even saw a picture of Topanga and me at our wedding.

The brunette led us into a very colorful room which I assumed was hers. "sit." Said the blond pointing to the window. We did as she said and sat awkwardly.

"What are you doing in my house hiding behind our chair?" the brunette was definitely my daughter we looked very much alike.

"Ok so we have some explaining to do." I said.

"Tell us who you are!" the blond demanded.

"Ok my name is Cory Matthews and I'm 13 years old and this is my friend Topanga Lawrence and she's 13 as well. We live in Philadelphia and we're from the year 1995. All I know is one minute we're working on our video project and the next we're on the floor of a subway station."

The two girl's mouths were wide open. "Is this is a joke?" asked the brunette.

"Nope I swear this is real."

"Are you my dad from the past?"

I looked at Topanga not knowing how to answer. "Uh yeah I guess and she must be your mom."

"Ok if you're really my dad, what's your favorite food in the whole world?"

"That's easy mash potatoes, oh with gravy running down it like a volcano it's the best part."

"Ok this is officially creepy." Shrieked the brunette.

"How did you two get here?" asked the blond.

"We don't know but we'd really like to get home." Topanga said.

"Oh, well at least let us introduce ourselves and tell you stuff." Said the brunette.

"Ok so I'm Riley and I'm your 13 year old daughter. You have another son and his name is August but we call him Auggie. You've been married for 15 years and still deeply in love which makes me wanna vomit."

"Oh and I'm the best friend that never leaves, my names Maya."

I didn't know how on earth to process this in. Topanga and I must have gotten married at 19 if we'd been married for 15 years.

"So do you have any questions?" Riley asked.

"We um, how do I put this 'made' you?" I asked.

Riley had a disgusted look on her face while Maya snickered. She kinda reminded me of Shawn. "Yeah, I guess."

I felt queasy at that moment. Just having that thought made me almost lose my lunch. It's not that Topanga wasn't attractive because she was, wait what did I just say Topanga was attractive? Anyways I just couldn't imagine having children with her or with anyone for that matter. I felt odd like I was gonna pass out.

"Ok, wanna meet your future selves?" Maya asked.

"Um I don't know if we should…" Topanga said.

"Come on they're gonna notice you at some point!" Riley added.

I swallowed the lump in my throat and let Riley and Maya lead us to our Future selves. Topanga looked pale and I could tell that this was all really bugging her.

Even though I wasn't sure of how I was feeling about everything at the moment I did know one thing. That girl I always sat up at night thinking about, that girl in class I couldn't get my mind off wasn't Wendy.

It was Topanga Lawrence and I hadn't even realized I liked her until we came here.

* * *

_**Hey everyone! Hopefully you liked the chapter and I couldn't believe I already got 8 reviews for the first chapter. Hopefully the reviews will increase as the story progresses. **_

_**What did you think of Cory and Topanga figuring out about marrying each other? Next chapter they are going to talk to each other about the feelings they've developed. I really liked how I ended the chapter because you needed to know this because of what's going to happen next chapter.**_

_**I thought of the sneaking into the apartment idea when Cory and Topanga snuck into the apartment when Riley was babysitting in Girl meets brother. I hope you liked the little Corpanga scene with future Corpanga. I just wanted to mention instead of having to say future self I'm just going to write F Cory and F Topanga for future and normal for past Cory and Topanga. **_

_**Please review and tell me what you thought they give me inspiration to write. I'll talk to you guys later :)**_


	3. C and T meet C and T

_**Hey guys feels are a little strong this chapter so get ready. Next chapter is when the adventure really kicks off and things start to become messy physically and emotionally. **_

_**I'm so happy about the reviews I've received they make me wanna write more and more. So enough of me babbling about stupid stuff you probably don't care about so on with the chapter!**_

* * *

_Topanga's P.O.V._

_March 17__th__ 2015_

* * *

I felt like I was going to explode. I married Cory?! How on earth did that work out? I know my wish came true but I just have so many questions that need to be answered. I felt my stomach lurch when we entered the kitchen. F Cory and F Topanga were laughing about something before they took one good look at us.

F Topanga's eyes became wide and F Cory looked like he'd just seen a ghost. "Mom, dad, I'd like you to meet well yourselves." Riley said pushing us towards them.

We came nose to nose and the air felt so thick you could cut it with a knife. I swallowed the lump in my throat and began to speak.

"Hi." I said awkwardly freezing up.

F Topanga blinked a couple of times and I could have sworn she pinched herself. "Hello." She replied.

F Cory eased himself into a chair; he looked like he was going to pass out. "Am I still asleep on the couch?" F Cory asked.

"Nope, this is real." Cory replied.

"Oh my god I just spoke to myself, that's so cool!" Cory said rubbing his hands together.

"How did you two get here?" F Topanga asked.

"We have no idea, all we know is we were working on our video project and then we woke up on the concrete next to each other in a New York subway station." I replied.

F Topanga gave F Cory a look and then looked back at Cory and me.

"The video project, does this project happen to be for Mr. Turner?" Topanga asked folding her arms.

"Yeah." Cory said.

"Riley, Maya would you two mind leaving for a sec I need to have a conversation with our younger selves." She acted like what she just said wasn't weird at all.

Riley and Maya nodded and they left the room whispering to each other. Why did Riley and Maya have to leave? What happened when they did the video project? Was this the start of me and Cory's relationship?

Cory and I sat down at the table just as F Cory shot up from it. "I'll be back." F Cory said.

"Where are you going?" F Topanga asked.

"To throw up." he placed his hand over his mouth and darted out the room.

"What was that about?" Cory asked looking petrified.

"Sometimes, when he gets nervous or frightened he'll puke."

Cory and I gave each other a look and then turned our attention Towards F Topanga. "So what happened the night of when we were doing our project?" I asked.

I began to shake once I saw Topanga's facial expression. A thought occurred to me that I never even considered. I didn't wanna believe what I thought was true but after seeing the way F Topanga acted after I said we were working on the project, she almost looked guilty of something and that scared me.

Cory was oblivious to me trying to nudge his arm secretly. Another lump developed in my throat. Did Cory and I do something that night? Is that why we're even married because we had to pretend to like each other for the rest of our lives because people all knew what we'd done?

I hoped that wasn't the truth because I really did like Cory and I wanted him to like me back for real. "Well we had to stay at school all night to finish the project and we-"

"No, please don't tell me what I think! Please don't tell me that we woke up next to each other on the ground. I have my whole life ahead of me and letting something like that happen would just ruin my whole life!" I had no idea what came over me but Cory and F Topanga stared at me like I was insane.

"We didn't do the deed, but we did fall asleep next to each other." F Topanga finished.

I felt like such a moron, how on earth could I have thought Cory and I had that type of experience with each other? Cory barley wants to get near me. I felt myself become hot and my palms became clammy.

"But everyone thought we did and Cory let everyone believe that was the truth."

That horrible feeling I'd been having came back instantly and I felt like I was going to puke all over Cory. "I seriously thought that I'd never speak to him again, well that was until the day when we presented the projects."

My heart began to slow down and I could tell by Topanga's smile and the way her eyes were shifted gave me a sure fire sign Cory told the truth.

"He showed the video and apologized to me at the end of it. It was really sweet." F Topanga smiled and I could totally tell she was very much in love with Cory. I wasn't sure if I was in love yet, I felt like I needed to know if he liked me back.

F Cory stumbled into the kitchen looking pale and weak. He slumped down into the chair and laid his head onto the table. "Honey, are you ok?" F Topanga asked running her hand through his curly hair.

"I think I'm sick." His voice sounded weak and hoarse.

F Topanga frowned and kissed his head before rubbing his back. "Are you sure you didn't just throw up because you're a little scared and freaked out by what's happened in the last hour?"

"No I'm SICK Topanga I know when I'm really sick."

F Topanga felt his cheeks and forehead. I was a really compassionate person to what it seemed like. "You do feel a little warm, I'll get you a cloth for your head just go try and lie down and if you feel like you need to vomit just go to the bathroom."

He slowly rose from the table and then covered his mouth as if he were about to vomit again. F Topanga followed him up the stairs while Cory and I sat in an awkward silence.

"So." I started. We hadn't been able to talk alone about this whole ordeal but I needed to know if Cory was feeling what I was.

"So." He said.

"Look we have to talk about this, I mean I never imagined this happening but it did. We apparently got married and had two kids." I said.

"Yeah, I guess we did." He scratched the back of his head not making a big deal about it.

"Cory, there's something I need to tell you."

He looked at me caringly and I felt my heart melt as our eyes met. "Well, I've been feeling this way for a little while now and I wanted to tell you that I…"

I could tell he was getting nervous and he knew what I was about to say. "I like you, you know that. I feel like we've always liked each other I mean we have kissed like two times before."

I really should have just kept my big mouth shut because my heart shattered in a million pieces in less than 20 seconds. "Topanga, I just don't really feel the same way now. I'll probably start to feel something for you in the future because we're married I guess but right now I don't feel that way about you."

My eyes watered and I arose from the table. "Topanga, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, you know I'd never do that." I bit my lip and let it all out.

"Cornelius A. Matthews how on earth could you not feel the same way? We've known each other our whole lives and we come here into the future and I tell you something I've been feeling for a really long time and you sit there and say you don't like me back!"

I could see F Topanga watching from a distance and I could tell she didn't look happy about what was going on. Cory just stood there silently letting me yell at him and get furious. Yet he didn't yell back and he just sat there like a sack of potatoes.

"Aren't you going to say something?" I asked tears trickling down my cheeks.

"Topanga, I don't like you. I love you, your one of my best friends. You mean a lot to me and I care about you a lot. But I need time; I don't wanna tell you something that isn't true. I wanna tell you I feel the same way when I do. It'll take time but I know in my heart that I'm going to feel exactly the same as you. I'm sorry I hurt you." He hugged me tightly but I didn't hug back.

He smiled and exited the room. Cory probably left to talk to himself if that makes any sense. I sat down at the table with my face in my hands. I just wanted things to go back to normal when Cory didn't know how I felt and we weren't stuck in the future with no way home.

I just knew I'd never get over this and I made a complete fool of myself. I wondered what Cory and F Cory were talking about. I felt bad for F Cory because he was sick. I just hoped that none of us caught what he had. But of course my dreams and wishes are always crushed by reality.

Let's just say that vomit doesn't look good on the cute cowboy from Texas.

* * *

_**Hey guys! Next chapter is when they begin to attend John Quincy Adams. Cory's sickness will affect the rest of the family and when I say effect I don't particularly mean they all get sick if you know what I mean. **_

_**I'm in love with how I ended the chapter! Let's just say Topanga had hot tamales for lunch and throws it up on a hot male (see what I did there lol I'm so corny).**_

_**The chapters will begin to involve Riley and Maya a lot starting next chapter. Cory and Topanga will have fake names and stuff but Riley and Maya will refer to them as Cory and Topanga. **_

_**I really liked the emotion I put into this chapter and I think it sets the perfect tone for what's coming. So now we all know that Cory's concealing his feelings because obviously we know he lied and we'll know why next chapter. **_

_**Please review and tell me what you thought they inspire me to write! I'll talk to you guys later :) **_


	4. The emotional roller coaster of love

_**Hey guys sorry for no update for a couple of days. Hopefully this chapter will make it better.**_

_**This chapter is the longest one I've written and I really like it. I hope you guys enjoy it as well so let's get on with chapter 4!**_

* * *

_Cory's P.O.V._

_March 17, 2015_

* * *

I felt terrible for telling Topanga I didn't like her back but I just couldn't do it for some reason. I also thought that messing with our relationship like that might mess up the past and we could end up not being married in the future. All I really wanted to do was talk to F Cory.

I knocked on the door and I heard vomiting coming from the other side. Then a weak voice retorted for me to enter. "Come in."

I opened the door and saw F Cory sitting on the ground with a bucket near him. He looked terrible, he looked pale and weak. Helpless you might say. I wondered where F Topanga was and why she wasn't taking care of him.

"Hey." I simply said.

He took one good look at me and vomited again. I did not like hearing people puke, I don't know how I'm gonna make it through when Topanga has that morning sickness. Oh my god I'm already talking about her being pregnant.

"Can I ask you something, without you vomiting when you look at me?"

F Cory nodded his head. "So I know this is weird and you probably don't remember but when did you start to fall for Topanga?"

He sat up and gave me a tiny smirk. "Shouldn't you already know?" he asked. I was confused what did he mean already know?

"Um, I don't think so."

"Ok well you're denial and I know that because you're me, but it was in 6th grade. She was reading a poem to me and smeared red lipstick all over her face. In that moment I knew I'd love her forever."

He scared me with that word, _love. _I only asked him when he started to like her not when he fell in love. I wasn't completely sure if that was when I started to like her I knew it wasn't. Even though I remember it like it happened moments ago that doesn't mean… oh my god what have I gotten myself into? I LOVE Topanga Lawrence, no that's insane I only kinda like her right?

I felt this feeling in my chest and my whole body tingled. I felt warm and my mind was fuzzy. What the heck is this?

"Why do I feel like this, why are my hands sweating and why do I feel all woozy and tingly?"

"It's called emotion."

"WELL MAKE IT STOP!"I demanded.

"Can't do that."

"Why not I don't like it make it go away."

F Cory chuckled, why was he laughing while this was happening? "Why am I feeling this?"

"Because you're in love."

"In love, are you out of your mind? How long is this gonna last?"

"Forever."

I had to sit, this was all too much for me to handle. I couldn't take this feeling. "I promise it feels weird now but when it's gone you're gonna miss it like crazy."

I was breathing heavily. I needed to calm down, maybe F Cory was just helping me realize something I knew but never thought about. "I told her I didn't like her back."

"Oh, yeah don't do that."

"Well it's too late now!" I waved my arms in the air frantically.

"Don't wave your arms like that I feel dizzy when you do that."

"Sorry." I sat on the ground and we talked a little more.

"Hey, why isn't F Topanga helping you?"

"She is."

"Where is she?" I was confused as he got up from the floor and climbed onto the bed. Their room was a lot more feminine than I had imagined and it was really clean. I remember when Topanga and I were a fake married couple in that assignment Mr. Feeny gave us. I remember saying I'd never keep our room clean and I'd play street hockey, F Cory looked like he didn't play street hockey or keep the room messy. The room was an aqua color and everything was that color or white.

"She'll be here in a sec, she's not my servant." He said as he unbuttoned his plaid shirt revealing his white under shirt.

"I see, well what should I do about Topanga?" I asked.

"Give it time, even though I knew I liked her I didn't ask her out until we were in the 8th grade."

I was in the 7th so I guess I could give it some time. I walked out just as F Topanga came in. I watched them talk until she began to "play" with his ear; ok that was my cue to leave. I walked into the kitchen and Riley and Maya were talking to Topanga.

* * *

"Hey guys." I said awkwardly.

"Hey Cory." Maya patted her hand on the wooden bench for me to sit next to her.

I awkwardly sat at the table and tried not to make eye contact with Topanga.

"So I guess since you guys are gonna be here for a while you're gonna be going to school." Riley said.

"Yeah, what school do you two go to?" Topanga asked.

"John Quincy Adams, my dad's our teacher." Riley said.

"WHAT?" I asked panicking. Me a teacher no way, I hate school why on earth would I be a teacher!

"You're joking right?" Topanga asked.

"Nope, he's obsessed with school and hates to get sick. I'm pretty sure he'd show up tomorrow and bring a bucket to vomit in while he taught." Maya and Riley laughed but I didn't think this was funny at all.

"Um what does Topanga do?" I asked curious. I thought she might be a teacher considering how smart she was and stuff.

"A lawyer that's the reason we live in New York because she had some internship."

I let Topanga drag me to New York so she could be some lawyer! My head was spinning outta control it was too much for me to handle.

"Oh my god I'm so excited! I've always wanted to be a lawyer." Topanga squealed like my little sister on Christmas morning.

"Well I'm glad you're happy." Riley smiled at Topanga; she looked like her as well.

* * *

Later that night Maya had left and F Cory had pretty much puked out all he could. Now it was the sleeping arrangements we were worried about.

"Well I guess Topanga and I are gonna go find somewhere to sleep." I said grabbing Topanga's hand. She pulled away quickly and gave me a look. She wasn't very happy with me.

"Well why don't you two stay here?" F Topanga suggested.

I hadn't really thought about staying here but it was a lot better than sleeping on a sidewalk.

We reluctantly agreed and she showed us to the guest room. "Ok so I can't trust that you two aren't gonna do anything so Topanga would you like to sleep in Riley's room?" F Topanga asked.

"What do you mean, you can't trust yourself?" Topanga didn't like the fact that her future self didn't trust her.

"No I trust you I don't trust him."

"Hey what's that supposed to mean?"

"It means I can't trust what you'd be doing."

"Wouldn't Topanga have enough sense as to not listen to me?"

F Topanga folded her arms. "Tell that to your two children that were unplanned."

My mouth fell open as she and Topanga exited the room. Did Topanga actually listen to me in the future?

I flopped down on the bed, staring at the ceiling. I was so confused and had no idea what to do. I wish my life wasn't so messed up right now, I knew too much.

I kicked of my sneakers and crawled under the sheets. I just wanted this to all be a dream but no matter how hard I tried to pinch myself I realized that this was reality.

* * *

The next morning I woke up upset I wasn't in my old bed but I pretended like I was happy.

I walked into the kitchen but backed up once I heard F Cory and F Topanga. "You're feeling better?" F Topanga asked as he kissed her cheek.

"Yep, and I'm glad because that was terrible what I had to experience last night."

F Topanga giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck while he sat down at the table. "So what do you think of our past selves being here?" She asked.

"I dunno, I thought it was just a hallucination because of how sick I was but it wasn't."

"I know what you mean it feels weird; do you think we've said too much?"

F Cory turned in his chair to face her. "I think we'll be fine."

"Ok good." F Topanga leaned down and pecked his lips. It still was weird watching them be affectionate.

I walked in pretending like I hadn't heard anything. "Good morning." F Topanga said placing oatmeal in front of me. I wasn't a huge fan of oatmeal but F Topanga seemed like someone you didn't wanna mess with so I scarfed it down anyways.

Riley and Topanga came into the kitchen moments later. Topanga looked completely different than her normal self. "I present to you the new and improved Topanga Lawrence." Topanga was obviously wearing Riley's clothes and her hair was short.

"Topanga did you cut your hair?" I asked.

"Yeah Riley did it she is a miracle worker with scissors." They both sat at the table.

"Now you aren't going to school in that are you?" Riley asked.

"It's all I have and I don't think I can fit into Auggie's clothes."

Auggie came running down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Mommy, who are these people?" he tugged on F Topanga's skirt.

"Honey they're just visitors from outta town." F Topanga obviously didn't want Auggie to know the truth.

"Ok." He agreed and sat in his chair.

"Well we have to hide that brillow head hair of yours." F Cory commented.

"I think I have something." I followed F Cory up to his bedroom and he took me into his closet.

"I still have this from when I was in the 6th grade." He pulled out the red Phillies hat I gave to Topanga.

"How'd you get that back I gave it to Topanga?"

"We're married, I got it back one way or another." I smiled and took it from his hands.

"Now just wear this all day and no one will recognize the hair."

I pulled it onto my head and went back downstairs to leave for school with Riley, Topanga, and Maya who'd shown up while I was upstairs.

Topanga kept complaining about how her head hurt but I just tuned her out which could possibly be the worst and best mistake I've ever made.

* * *

_**Hey guys! Sorry for no update in a few days hopefully this makes up for it. Currently working on the next chapter which I know I said Topanga vomit's on the cute guy from Texas in this chapter but I wanted it to be from her point of view so yeah. **_

_**I thought the red Phillies hat was a cute way for Cory to cover his hair up. I also thought it was hilarious how F Topanga doesn't trust Cory.**_

_**Cory had like a 24 hour bug which I had last week and is not fun at all. I had it actually on and off for 2 days so it was not great being sick. I'm actually gonna go into more detail about Cory and Topanga's room in next chapter and it's gonna be what Topanga thinks about it not Cory.**_

_**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and remember to review they inspire me and make me smile so wide! I'll talk to you guys later :)**_


	5. The scissors are in my parents room

_**So sorry I haven't updated in 5 days, I've been busy with school. Next week is spring break so I'll have plenty of time to write. **_

_**I saw Girl meets firs date and I loved it! Tell me what you guys thought about it! Am I the only one who thought Auggie sounded sick? **_

_**Anyways this chapter starts the night before giving you some info on how Topanga cut her hair.**_

_Topanga's P.O.V. _

_March 18, 2015_

I walked into Riley's room. It didn't look anything like mine looked. She had this huge window in there that looked like the one in the living room.

"So this is it." Riley said.

"It's nice, very colorful."

"Yeah I like a lot of colors, my mom helped me pick a lot of it out well I guess future you did." Riley bounced onto her bed, her long wavy locks swaying back and forth.

"Oh that's cool." I awkwardly sat next to her and the room was silent.

"Well, why don't we get you some clothes to wear." Riley rolled over to the other side of her bed and opened her closet door.

She pulled out a bunch of bright and "loud" clothes. People sure did dress differently in the 21st century.

"So what size are you, you're a little shorter than I am but I think my clothes will fit."

"Um I dunno I guess a small."

"Perfect!" Riley laid out a bunch of dresses and skirts onto her bed. I had no idea what to choose.

"Uh, how about this one." I picked up floral romper.

"Oooo that'll look amazing on you!" The brunette squealed and forced me to try it on with a pink shirt under it. I was shoved into a bathroom and next thing I knew I'd tried on almost 17 different outfits.

There were heels, boots, skirts, dresses, jeans, and shirts scattered across her bedroom. "Sorry that I kinda destroyed your room."

"Nah it's not a problem it usually looks like this once I come back from my favorite clothing store Demolition."

"Doesn't demolition mean to destroy?" I asked.

"Yeah but this is just a _rebels _clothing store." She giggled as if going to that store made her a rebel.

I nodded my head and I went to throw on some pajamas. "Hey don't you think people might recognize your long hair?" Riley asked as she brushed it out.

"Oh I never really thought about it." I didn't even think about my hair. F Topanga and I had pretty long hair. We looked very similar which is probably so because we're the same person but still.

"Maybe we should cut it."

I gasped and shook causing Riley to drop the brush onto the floor. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Riley said picking it up from the floor.

"Sorry I've just never cut my hair; my hair means a lot me." I clutched my long locks in my hands.

"Yeah I understand."

I looked at myself in the mirror, maybe people would notice me and that wouldn't be good.

I sighed and turned towards Riley. "Ok but no shorter than my shoulders."

Riley smiled. "Ok but I have to sneak into my parent's room to get the scissors."

I felt queasy just thinking about sneaking in there. "Hey why don't you come with me?" Riley suggested.

"ok." I was shaking as she grabbed my hand and we snuck across the hall to their door. My stomach lurched.

"Wait, are you sure we should go in there?" I asked.

"Sure, I sneak in here all the time I usually leave my stuff in here. They're heavy sleepers so it won't be a problem."

She slowly turned the knob and the door squeaked a little. We stopped in our tracks but then quickly opened the door all the way. It was pitch black in the room.

I could barely make out what the room looked like. I could see a bed and that was pretty much it. "Over here." Riley and I crawled over to a dresser. She slowly stood up and grabbed the scissors.

Just as we were about to leave, I could hear someone waking up and a vibrating noise and a something was flashing.

"What's that?" I panicked.

"Shh, it's just my mom's phone."

"Phone's don't flash?"

Riley giggled a little. "It's 2015 phone's aren't like they are in 1995."

"What?"

"Yeah we have cell phones that are touch screen." Riley whispered so quietly I could barely hear her.

"What's that?" I was confused, what the hell does touch screen mean?"

I heard some groggy words and someone sit up, it was Topanga. Riley and I crawled to the front of the bed and ducked as Topanga turned on the lamp.

I was terrified that she would notice us. "Topanga, it's 12:27 in the morning why are the lights on?" F Cory groaned.

"My phone was buzzing." I could see the two bickering from my spot on the floor.

"Who would call you at midnight?"

"I don't know but it might be important." F Topanga ran her hand through her hair

"Ugh." He placed a pillow over his face.

"Quit whining." She turned over her side and unplugged the phone. I couldn't really see what it looked like but cell phones in 2015 were a lot different than 1995.

"Well you turn off the lamp."

She hit him with a pillow. He hit her back. "Stop it." They said in unison as they hit each other with pillows.

Why were they hitting each other's with pillows? They were acting like a couple of 5 year olds.

I was getting antsy I just wanted to get outta there. "I thought you were sick?!" F Topanga said.

"I am!"

F Topanga dropped her pillow and scooted closer to him. "I'm sorry honey."

"What hurts?" he pointed to his head.

F Topanga stood on her knees to reach his forehead. She kissed it and then he pulled her into her bear hug.

"I'm sorry too." He quickly pecked her lips and she smiled.

"Let's go back to bed." he wrapped his arm around her and they turned out the lights. That was probably the most confusing thing I'd ever seen. One minute they're fighting and the next they're snuggled up together under the sheets.

"Let's go." Riley and I ran outta there quickly and shut the door quietly.

We headed to her bathroom and I sat on her vanity chair. "What was that, they were fighting for like 5 minutes and then made up?"

"Oh you guys are gonna do that all the time it happens almost every night."

"What, but I just don't understand?" I was so confused none of this made sense to me.

"Don't worry about it, now are you ready"

I gazed at myself in the mirror. I loved my hair I really did. I nodded my head and she brushed out my hair until I heard a snip. I watched my hair fall the tiled floor.

I choked back my tears and plastered a fake smiled on my face. After a bit I looked up and my hair was a little above my shoulders. She did a really good job, but I missed my long hair.

"So what do ya think?"

"I love it." I lied.

The next morning I didn't feel like myself. I hadn't felt like myself ever since she cut my hair last night. We walked into the kitchen and Cory gawked at me. I had this odd feeling he felt differently about me than he was letting on.

Cory had no clothes to wear so he came down wearing the same outfit from yesterday but he was also wearing the Phillies baseball hat he gave me in 6th grade. I'm guessing he got it back.

Riley, Maya, Cory, and I walked out the apartment and headed to the subway.

"Topanga are you alright?" Riley asked me noticing how pale I looked and how I kept holding my head.

"Oh yeah my head just hurts."

"Do you wanna go back home and start school another day?"

"She's fine guys." Cory blurted.

I nodded my head in agreement and we stepped onto the train.

The school was huge. It looked a little like John Adams but not by much. We walked up the cement stairs and into the building. There were kids everywhere.

I bit my lip and we pushed through them. Then I saw him, the most gorgeous boy I'd ever laid eyes on. He was smiling right at me I began to walk towards him and then I ran into a locker door.

"Oww." I said.

The boy came towards me. "Are you alright?" he had a southern accent and his eyes were emerald green.

"O-oh yeah I-I'm fine."

He touched my hand and my whole body melted. I smiled awkwardly. "I'm Lucas."

"I'm-" I couldn't tell him my real name, I had to think quickly.

"Call me… TL." I said nervously.

"TL, I like it." He smiled.

"Oh there you are." Riley said grabbing my hand and attention away from Lucas.

"Yeah sorry I got lost in the crowd."

"It's fine, oh I guess you've already met Lucas." Riley beamed.

"Yeah this is Ranger Rick." Maya added.

Ranger Rick must be a nickname or something. I saw Riley gazing at him as well. Did she like him too? Wait what I don't like him he's just kinda cute I can't like him.

"Ladies." I short boy with brown hair said.

"Farkle." Riley and Maya replied.

"And who might you be." Farkle came closer towards me and smiled. I didn't know what to do but he oddly reminded me of… Stewart.

"Oh Farkle this is…" Riley didn't know what to tell him.

"Just call me TL." I held out my hand to shake his.

"Well I'm Farkle Minkus but you may call me the man of your dreams." He kissed my hand.

"Farkle you're barely a boy, definitely not a man." Maya said.

"I know you want me Hart."

"Leave me alone." She pointed a finger at him.

I knew Farkle looked like Stewart, I hadn't seen him in over a year ever since he moved to the honors classes that were held on the other side of the school. I was asked to join them but right when I was asked was when I started to develop my major crush on Cory and I knew he wouldn't be taking any honors courses so I declined to be with him.

"Oh and guys this is Cornelius." I said pointing to Cory.

His eyes widened and I could tell he was boiling inside.

"Well it's nice to meet you Cornelius." Lucas held out his hand.

"Just call me Cory."

"Hey Riles isn't your dad's name Cory?" Farkle asked.

"Um yeah but they're two completely different people like people can have the same names." Ok so Riley needed to dial it down just a tad.

Lucas stared at her like she was crazy just as the first bell of the day rang. "Well we should probably get to class." Riley said.

Maya and Cory groaned and to be honest I wanted to as well. I felt terrible and hitting my head on a locker wasn't making things any better.

We walked in and Cory and I took a seat in the back so we wouldn't draw attention to ourselves. "Good morning class!" F Cory said cheerfully, looked like he was feeling better.

"Ugh." The class moaned.

"So I guess you're feeling better Mr. Matthews?" Maya asked placing her feet onto the desk. I didn't like how F Cory didn't say anything when she did this.

"Oh yeah much better." He smiled warmly and I was scared when I found myself staring at him and smiling. Was I crushing on F Cory, Cory, and Lucas? What the hell was wrong with me?

He talked about the industrial revolution and as much as I loved to learn I was not feeling it today.

The rest of the day moved by slowly and finally it was lunch time. They were serving hot tamales in the cafeteria but I didn't feel well enough to eat anything but of course I grabbed a tray anyways.

Farkle, Riley, Maya, Lucas, Cory and I all sat at a table. Lucas sat next to me and I smiled. Cory didn't look to happy when he saw me smiling and staring at him.

Even though I felt queasy I still choked down the food so it wouldn't look like anything odd was happening.

F Cory was standing in the lunch line squealing over the mash potatoes. What was it with him and mash potatoes?

"So TL, Cory where are you guys from?" Farkle asked.

"Oh um Philadelphia, we just moved here." I lied.

"Oh cool." Farkle and Lucas seemed to buy it.

"You look nice today." Lucas said to me. I felt my stomach began to churn and I felt dizzy and woozy.

I could feel my lunch and breakfast coming back up fast. Then the most embarrassing thing happened to me. I threw up on Lucas. It got all over his shirt and his jeans.

Riley screeched and shot up from the table. Maya stared at me in disgust. Farkle was running back and forth and then fainted. The whole cafeteria was staring at me. Lucas shot up from the table and bolted outta the lunch room.

Something caught my eye though as I sat there, Cory was still sitting at the table. For the first time that whole day he smiled. Was he happy that I puked on the cute cowboy?

I vomited again and this time people ran out of the room. Riley was one of them. I sat there so embarrassed about what had just occurred. Cory got up from the table and smiled again. What the hell was wrong with him?

_**Hey guys! I'm so sorry I haven't updated for like 5 days but I've been really busy with school but luckily next week is spring break so I might even be posting twice a day!**_

_**I hope ya'll enjoyed the chapter. This started the night before because I wanted you guys to know how Topanga got her haircut. **_

_**I decided to just call Cory by his real name because a lot of people have that name but I made Topanga's TL because like there is literally only one other Topanga and people might be suspicious about how they're both named Topanga. Does that make sense? I hope so.**_

_**I got TL from Teresa Kiner in season 2 of BMW because she called herself TK and I got the idea from Season 3 of BMW when Cory traveled back to the 50's and Topanga's name was TL.**_

_**So I hope you enjoyed everything and there might even be another chapter out later today we'll see how things go. Well I'll talk to you guys later :) **_


	6. You like me?

_**So hello everyone! I feel really bad about not updating when I said I would. I don't really have a good reason for not updating I just hadn't been inspired. Don't worry though I'm going to finish this story even if it kills me. **_

_**Ok so this chapter will probably be the shortest chapter I'll ever write but it has a lot of great moments in this chapter. I think the chapter came out really well and I'm almost positive you guys will love it too. **_

_**So enough of my babbling and let's get on with chapter 6!**_

* * *

_Cory's P.O.V._

_March 18, 2015_

* * *

I wasn't sure on why I smiled when Topanga threw up on Lucas. Knowing myself I'd usually run away because I can't stand to see someone get sick in front of me. I just stood there smiling like a moron.

Riley and Maya helped Topanga to the nurse while Farkle helped Lucas clean the puke off his shirt. I continued to deny these feelings I had for Topanga. Even if we were married in the future I continued to deny. But the more I thought about this burning feeling I got when Topanga was talking to Lucas, the more I realized I do like her a lot.

Topanga was sent back to the apartment and I could tell by the look on F Cory's face that he knew he'd given her what he had. I couldn't keep my focus after the incident. I was thankful to hear the final bell ring and we could all go home and I could take off this itchy baseball cap.

* * *

"Poor Topanga." Riley said as we boarded the subway with Maya.

"I know that must have been really embarrassing for her." Maya added.

I stood there awkwardly not knowing what to say. The rest of the ride home Riley and Maya were babbling about some shoes they wanted. I pretty much tuned them out because I had my own problems to worry about.

We walked into the apartment and Topanga was lying on the couch. She didn't look very happy. "Hey guys, how was school?" F Topanga asked coming into the living room.

"It was fine I guess, my history teacher keeps following me home though." Riley said.

"Riles we're married, he's gonna follow you." F Topanga said leaning up to kiss F Cory.

Riley rolled her eyes and sat with Maya on the loveseat. "So how you feeling Topanga?" Riley asked.

"Weak." She sounded drained.

"Hopefully you'll be better by tomorrow." Riley replied.

"So Cory, we're gonna need to get you some clothes huh." F Topanga said.

"Honey, you know I have plenty of clothes." F Cory said smiling in a goofy way.

"I was talking to the other Cory." F Topanga replied.

F Cory's face reddened, it seemed like something I'd do.

"Yeah I'll probably need some new clothes."

Riley and Maya excused themselves upstairs and so did F Cory and F Topanga. It felt awkward just standing there with Topanga.

* * *

"Why were you smiling when I got sick today?" Topanga blurted out.

I felt hot when she said that. I didn't know what to tell her. I bit my lip and slowly turned towards her. "What do you mean?" I tried covering it up but I know her way too well. She knows when I'm lying.

"Cory I know you know what I'm talking about."

"I dunno I guess I was happy you vomited on him."

Her face developed a confused expression. "Why on earth would you be happy?" I could see the anger bubbling inside of her.

I sighed. "Look Topanga, you know when I said I loved you… as a friend?"

"Yeah…"

I played with my fingers nervously not knowing how to tell her. "I lied."

Topanga sat up and stared at me with wide eyes. "What do you mean you lied?"

"Topanga I do like you as more than just a friend. When I saw how you were gawking over that guy I felt this burning feeling in my lungs. I was jealous. I really do like you."

Topanga's face broke out into a smile. She lifted the blue blanket from her body and she walked up to me. The room became hot and my whole body began to shake. My mouth grew dry and I felt my body tense up.

Why was I feeling like this? I'd never felt like this before around Topanga. I guess things could be different now.

"You like me?"

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

I looked down at my shoes. "I didn't wanna mess things up, I really love this friendship and I thought if we went out and things didn't work out it would ruin this amazing friendship we have."

Her hand cupped my cheek; I looked directly into her eyes. "Cory obviously things are going to work out I mean look." We turned our heads towards the kitchen.

F Cory had his arms wrapped tightly around F Topanga. He kissed her forehead and she smiled widely. It was still odd watching them kiss in front of me.

I turned my attention towards Topanga again. Her hand was still cupping my cheek. I felt a lump develop in my throat as she leaned into me. The funny thing was I leaned in too.

Our lips met. Even through this wasn't our first kiss it almost seemed like the first kissed that mattered. My whole body tingled and I felt electricity flow throughout my whole body.

When I heard a gasp in the background we quickly pulled away. I saw F Cory and F Topanga staring at us. My eyes grew big and my heart was racing.

I wasn't sure what was gonna happen but I was sure of one thing, things were definitely different now. They were better now, but you know what they say all good things must come to an end.

* * *

_**Hey guys sorry for not updating in a few days. I was waiting to update once I had all my stories chapters updated. Sorry the chapter was short but I thought it was good. **_

_**Cory finally confessed his feelings for Topanga but this is the future and things are gonna happen. I thought the kiss was cute and I'm actually gonna fast forward a little next chapter. **_

_**I've come up with a ship name for Topanga and Lucas; Langas. I know not great but it's the best I got. Their relationship will grow a lot and like I said things are gonna happen. **_

_**I hope you liked the chapter and next chapter will be longer and up sooner! Remember to review and tell me what you thought. I'll talk to you guys later :)**_


End file.
